


Heated

by Ryuchu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuchu/pseuds/Ryuchu
Summary: With summer winding down, Akira realizes a serious problem: he hasn't kissed Mishima recently.





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> An older-ish thing that I was going to keep exclusively on Twitter, but I guess I liked it enough to brush it off, polish it up, and post it here too. It's short though, so my apologies.

Akira had hoped that the first week of September might prove a nice reprieve from the summer heat. He had already survived three months of heat and humidity as well as an unexpected trip to the middle of the desert courtesy of the Metaverse, so surely the change of month meant it would cool down at least a little bit.

Instead, much like August before it, so far he had spent his September evenings laying languidly on his bed with a fan pointed directly at his face, staring at the ceiling and trying to move as little as possible. He had heard rumors of the misery of Tokyo summers, but it was worse than he could have ever imagined. This summer had been absolutely brutal with heat wave after heat wave sapping his already waning energy.

So he thought it would be a nice idea to take a few days for himself – a few days away from all things Phantom Thieves – to recharge.

Unfortunately, it appeared Mishima had a different idea.

A sigh escaped Akira's lips as he slowly rolled onto his side, careful to plan his movements so he created as little body heat as possible. His eyes fell to Mishima, who sat on the floor, leaning back against the bed. The fan situated directly in front of him and blasting at full power provided the only cool air in the room. Akira continued to stare at him, expecting him to notice the sudden attention and flush, like he usually did. However, Mishima's eyes never left his cell phone as his fingers flew across the screen at a dizzying rate and in increasingly intricate patterns.

When they first started dating, Akira had attempted to actually watch and understand what Mishima was doing on the Phan-Site. That plan lasted all of about fifteen minutes as Mishima's excitement and eagerness to show off his skills quickly outpaced the uninformed Akira's ability to keep up with what he was talking about. Nowadays, Akira listened when Mishima spoke about it, but he was no closer to being able to follow whatever he was doing on his phone nearly every time they hung out.

“Things going well?” Akira finally asked after it became clear that Mishima wouldn't pay him any mind if he didn’t speak up.

“They're going great!” Mishima answered with way more enthusiasm than Akira expected, “There are so many requests flooding in and the polls seem to be popular too! The other day there were at least a dozen requests in foreign languages – I think one of them was even French or something! How cool is that!?”

“Just don't go sending us any of those requests. If we have to fly to France, you'll be the one footing the bill.”

“You know I could never afford that.”

“Then I guess you better just keep finding us targets in Japan.”

“Don't worry,” Mishima answered with conviction, “I'll be sure to find you only the best targets. There's a lot to sort through, but I'll definitely find you the best request yet! Just you wait and see!”

Akira smiled in response, but said nothing more, instead letting the white noise of the fan, the distant screech of cicadas, and Mishima muttering to himself wash over him. On any other day, it would have proved a relaxing soundtrack to end his day, but as Akira continued to examine Mishima, the gears in his mind began to grind.

How many days had it been since they last kissed?

It was definitely before the whole Medjed thing shook out. Since then, he had been busy with helping Futaba adjust to a semblance of normalcy (and a not-so-semblance of normalcy in the Metaverse) and before he knew it, school had started up again. For his part, Mishima seemed flush with the sudden staggering popularity of the Phan-Site. Akira caught him whipping out his phone whenever the slightest opportunity presented itself, sometimes even during class.

In fact, the other day when Akira invited Mishima out for dinner, he was surprised to have his offer rejected for the first time since, well, ever (with a million apologies tacked on, of course). Apparently there was a huge wave of trolls invading the site and it would take him all night to deal with them.

And here they finally were, together, alone, and Mishima seemed to have eyes for only the Phan-Site yet again.

Would it be pathetic for Akira to admit that he was jealous of a website?

Not caring to explore that question any further, Akira decided it was time to take matters into his own hands.

Heat or no, that kiss was going to be his.

Moving far more quickly than before, he rolled off the bed; judging by how he continued muttering and clicking away at his phone, Mishima didn't seem to even register that anything had changed. It wasn't until Akira moved the fan away, robbing Mishima of the blessed cool air, that he looked up.

“Hey, what gives?”

Akira didn't respond as he placed his hand over Mishima's and gently pushed the phone against his chest. Mishima made a slight noise of protest, but it was quickly silenced by Akira drawing nearer until they were mere centimeters apart. Akira felt each of Mishima's ragged exhales on his lips and his body heated up with the promises this situation held.

“Uhm...” Mishima's voice was uncertain, his eyes frantically searching Akira's, “H-Hi.”

“Hi,” Akira responded with a smile.

“W-What’s up?”

“I have a request for the admin of the Phan-Site. You think he’ll listen to it?”

“...Depends on what it is.”

“Put the phone away.”

Mishima broke eye contact to look down at the phone still pressed against his chest, covered by Akira's hand. Akira watched as a battle seemed to take place in Mishima's eyes.

Time to turn the tide in his favor.

Without any sort of ceremony, Akira pressed his lips against Mishima. The squeak of surprise Mishima gave caused Akira to smirk into the kiss and encouraged him to keep going. He would pull away for half a second before coming back with his lips at a different angle, never quite allowing Mishima to adjust before moving again.

For the first few kisses, he was the only one actively participating, Mishima too frozen to return the gesture. However, with a needy sigh, Mishima soon enough joined in, his lips moving eagerly against Akira's as he angled his head to give him easier access. The heat that hung in the air around them only seemed to spur both of them on, encouraging them to sink deeper.

However, soon enough Akira pulled away and this time he didn't come back for more. At length, Mishima opened his eyes and frowned at the loss of contact, which only caused Akira to smirk in return. He pointedly pushed Mishima's cellphone against his chest once again.

"I think the Phan-Site can manage itself for one night, don't you?"

The only response he got was the clatter of Mishima's phone dropping to the floor as his lips found Akira's and began to move with desperate urgency. As he returned the gesture and threaded his fingers into Mishima's hair, Akira smiled to himself.

The trolls, requests, and polls could wait for later. Tonight, the admin would be occupied with other matters.


End file.
